Flashnose
|death = Sickness |kit = Unknown |apprentice=Flashpaw |queen=''Unknown'' |warrior=Flashnose |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |sister = Daisytoe |daughter=Swiftbreeze |mentor = Nettlebreeze |livebooks = Pinestar's Choice, Goosefeather's Curse }} Flashnose is a dark ginger she-cat with a white muzzle. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Flashpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. Her mentor is Nettlebreeze. :Flashpaw, Daisypaw and Littlepaw burst into ThunderClan camp, followed by their mentors. Daisypaw explains they had battle practice and Doefeather points out she looks like she lost. Flashpaw confirms that her sister did as she and Littlepaw nearly squashed her. When out on hunting patrol and Pinepaw narrowly catches a blackbird, Flashpaw mouths 'lucky' to him. Pinepaw hears someone telling someone to be quiet, and the apprentice notes that it cannot be Flashpaw - as she had gone. :Oakstar organizes a patrol to go into the Twolegplace and scare the kittypets into not trespassing. Flashpaw asks if she can go, as Doefeather said that the warriors she chose can have their apprentices come too, but Nettlebreeze had not been selected. Nettlebreeze tells her that his days of chasing in the Twolegplace are over, but adds that she can go if she wants. Rooktail promises her that he will keep an eye on Flashpaw. :During the raid, a kittypet is spotted and Doefeather orders Flashpaw, Rooktail and Harepounce to attack it. The cats rush across a Thunderpath and chase the kittypet away. :After the Great Hunger, Pineheart notes that Flashnose, among other Clanmates, died of starvation. Goosefeather's Curse :Flashnose is a ThunderClan warrior. :Flashnose overhears Windflight talking about his apprentice, Swiftpaw and asks if her daughter is okay. Windflight reassures everything is okay and states Swiftpaw is taking longer than expecting to get herbs. Flashnose turns in a tight circle and remembers she left before her patrol did, and is positive something has happened to Swiftpaw. Windflight touches her rump with his tail and says she will be fine as she’s nearly a warrior. He tells that his apprentice is smart enough to take care of herself, just like her mother. Flashnose refuses the comfort, demanding to find her and stressing that she has run into a fox. She looks at the leader's den and asks if Doestar is back. Cloudberry reports their leader isn't and Flashnose's patrol is the first to return. Another patrol returns and Flashnose rushes to ask if they've seen her daughter. Daisytoe, Flashnose's sister says they haven't, and Windflight tells the patrol he is sure she's fine. Flashnose snaps he cannot be sure and states Swiftpaw is too young to be on her own. Rooktail, among other warriors stands with Flashnose, promising to look for the apprentice. :The patrol heads out to find Swiftpaw but return empty-pawed. Tails drooped and ears brimming, Flashnose reports they went to Snakerocks and back and found no sign. Doestar rests her tail on Flashnose’s shoulder and promises to find Swiftpaw. There is a sudden rustle at the entrance of the camp, and a cat stumbles in covered in slime. Flashnose instantly recognizes her daughter and flings herself at her. She reassures her daughter that she is safe, calling Swiftpaw her precious. She lifts her head to gaze at the rescuers, and thanks Mumblefoot and Larksong for saving her daughter's life. Larksong explains that Goosekit told them where to find Swiftpaw, and so she should be thanking him. Flashnose tips her head to the side in confusion and asks Goosekit how he knew and why he didn't report it earlier. Goosekit answers a brown warrior told him, causing confusion among ThunderClan. Flashnose ignores most of it, working to clean the slime off Swiftpaw’s body. Cloudberry orders Daisytoe to help Flashnose so she can look at Swiftpaw's leg. :When Doestar announces a kit will become an apprentice, Littlestep asks if any of the kits are six moons old. Flashnose says none are, and claims Fallowsong's kits still have a moon to go. After an attack on a patrol by kittypets, Flashnose and the rest of the patrol return to camp battered and bleeding. They look shocked by are still on their paws. After ThunderClan starts digging holes to preserve prey for the upcoming leaf-bare, Flashnose deposits an pigeon and two mice alongside Rainfur in one of the dug holes. It doesn't go as planned however, when the prey ends up soaked and ruined, and Flashnose dies from a sickness that gives her terrible spasms. Trivia Mistakes *There is an inconsistency with her death. In ''Goosefeather's Curse, she is said to have died of sickness. In Pinestar's Choice, she is said to have died of starvation. *She was mistakenly referred to as a tom. Character pixels Kin Members Sister: :Daisytoe: Daughter: :Swiftbreeze: :Redtail: Granddaughters: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Great-grandsons: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Great-granddaughters: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Great-great-grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Great-great-granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great-great-great-grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: :Stempaw: Great-great-great-granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Shellpaw: :Spotkit: :Flykit: Great-great-great-great-grandsons: :Fernsong: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: :Snapkit: Great-great-great-great-granddaughters: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Great-great-great-great-great granddaughters: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Great-great-great-great-great grandson: :Flipkit: Nephew: :Goosefeather: Niece: :Moonflower: Grandniece: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: Great-grandnieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: Great-grandnephews: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: Great-great-grandnephews: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-great-grandnieces: :Sorreltail: :Primrosepaw: Great-great-great-grandnephew: :Molepaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-great-great-great-grandnephews: :Molewhisker: :Larksong: Great-great-great-great-grandnieces: :Cherryfall: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Flashnose fi:Flashnose fr:Flashnose ru:Светлоносая Category:Warriors Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Pinestar's Choice characters